edulasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Malium
- B A S I C - "Lucifer is a character that is intended to make people think, analyze why their first thoughts were what they were. He is intended to feel.... Real!" -Incronic IsMeep (Creator Of Edulas) - B A C K S T O R Y - BIRTH + CHILDHOOD Lucifer's mother is not very developed character wise... She was a nomadic witch who commonly used magik to get what she wanted. Lucifer's father, well I will get to him soon. It is believed Lucifer's mother came into the small human village and used some very dark magik to seduce a man in the village before she was thrown out. ORIGINAL IDEA WAS HIS MOTHER AND FATHER HAD A SECRET LOVE-AFFAIR BUT THE MOTHER DIED IN CHILD BIRTH Later on, his mother gave birth near the human village and decided she could not take the baby with her. Lucifer was taken in by his father, who did not want to kill a baby, but was furious to find he was a witch. Most of Lucifer- scratch that. ALL of his childhood Lucifer was kept up stairs, abused heavily by his father who truly hated Lucifer for no reason. He learned some very bad morals from his father, and felt the realm was unfair. He turned out to be hot-headed and quick to anger like his father, and quick to magik and his strangely dark power aura came from his mother. He saw other kids happy and grew bitter. As he grew up he often heard his father talk about the dragonettes, how they gave light and good things to people who deserved it. He also heard how Lucifer was the proof their prophecies and promises are lies. He heard they love everyone, except for witches. It is no surprise that the first time he snuck out he visited the village church, he saw the dragonettes and immediately hated them, refused to believe his birth was somehow worse. That they would reward those who have done good, because he knew he never did ANYTHING except being born. he refused to call them gods, protectors, to his they might as well not have even existed. His father, upon finding Lucifer snuck out was enraged, but upon seeing the realm around him for the first time that wasn't outside a small window, Lucifer went cold. using his magik, he nearly killed his father in rage, before taking the very little he had and leaving the village. (Between the ages of 9 to 11) Lucifer for a while, about 1/3rd a year, lived as a nomadic witch in a forest, learning about others yet still growing cold. TEEN YEARS / HOUNT YEARS At the age of 11 Lucifer got into a fight with a few members of the Hount Badit gang, at a bar. He won at first, but he was soon over run, and tried to run. The Grand Hount (Nick Tolipe) met him outside and used a stunning dark to passify Lucifer. At first he was a prisoner to them, showing he clearly didn't care what they thought or said. When the day came, Grand Hount offered Lucifer a place in the group, that he could still remain himself there, but he would no longer be disgraced, hated, instead he would belong. All he had to do was join. Lucifer accepted, liking the idea of having others be forced to accept him as well as having a place in general to stay. For 5 years Lucifer was a Hount. While he was there he still felt outcasted, may others referring to him as Category:Characters